This invention relates to a tool for securing a clamp to an object. Specifically, the present invention relates to a hand tool that assists a technician secure a clamp to an object.
Gas turbine engine externals, such as tubes and wire harnesses, must be adequately secured to the engine. Typically, technicians use “P clamps” to secure the externals to the engine. A P clamp is a metal band partially overmolded by an elastomeric material. The metal band provides rigidity to the P clamp to mount the external securely to the engine. The metal band compresses the elastomeric material against the external. The elastomeric material prevents contact between the external by the metal band, limits movement of the external, and can damp vibration caused by engine operation.
The process of securing the P clamp to the external can produce ergonomic issues. Since typical P clamps require approximately 22 pounds of compression force, a technician continuously applying such a compression force for extended periods of time can quickly tire. Repetitive applications of such compression forces (i.e. installing multiple clamps) can also tire the installer. The potential for ergonomic issues increases as the size of the external increases (i.e. larger P clamps needed) and as the length of the external increases (e.g. one engine could use up to 96 P clamps).
Conventionally, the installer followed these steps: (1) compress the clamp with a hand tool, such as a needle nose pliers; (2) continue applying the compression force to the clamp until the clamp achieves a set state; (3) discontinue applying the compression force to the clamp; (4) attach fasteners to the clamp; and (5) tighten the fasteners with suitable tools. While tightening the fasteners, the user may have to compress the clamp further with the tools to engage the fasteners. That requires the technician to manipulate simultaneously the pliers, the P clamp, and both fasteners.
Other practices include the use of small clips to keep the clamp in a compressed state or to secure the fastener to the clamp. The use of such small clips is not preferred in at least gas turbine engine application. The clips have a tendency to fail. The clips can also become foreign object debris (FOD) if not removed properly.